Something To Talk About
by degrassi
Summary: Marco/Craig. One shot, cute fanfiction. Songfiction to 'Something To Talk About'. Read & Review.


****

Something To Talk About

Author: degrassi

****

Type: Slash. M/M. Songfic.

****

Song: Bonnie Raitt's: "Something To Talk About".

****

Pairing: Marco Del Rossi/Craig Manning.

****

Rating: PG-13.

****

Genre: Fluffy, basically?  
**Characters**: Are in tenth grade. Emma & Co. a year behind. 

****

Summary: I use Bonnie as a muse, so when I was listening to this song, I just had finished another chapter to my bigger fic, so I decided to write a one shot songfic with these two. Craig and Marco are newly dating! They're looking for the time to escape. Watch as much reflection is done.

****

[People are talkin', talking 'bout people.

I hear them whisper, 'you won't believe it'!]

You could set your watch to the end of the school day, you could set your watch to the sunset, and you could set your watch to happiness. For Craig, that happiness was beyond the third floor lockers, within the small, isolated library. Behind the bookshelves, and up against a wall. It was a meeting place for the both of them. The only way they could get away. From everything. From friends, family, from reality and life in general. That Friday was no different.

Slim arms wrapped around an equally thin waste, Marco Del Rossi, burying his face within the curve of where neck meet shoulder. Craig Manning gave a sigh of relief, his exhaustion with the day fleeing with the soft skin contact, tilting his head upward, hazel-green eyes focusing on an interesting spot on the ceiling. Before focusing on the slightly taller, form of his classmate, and new boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Even that word sounded unusual. Uncharacteristic. Unfitting. At first, Craig had convinced himself that it was just a fling. Just an act of curiosity. For the both of them, right? Wrong.

__

"WOULD YOU WAIT A MINUTE?" Craig snapped, with a complexion as crimson as an evening sunset. "I don't hard you! That's NOT the reason I've been ignoring you this past week."

Marco snapped back, and turned on his heel, arching an eyebrow. He crossed his arms, patiently, trying to rely on his patience to guide him through this. "Then why? Why is it that you have the urge to go as far as leave the lunch table when I walk in?" He took a step forward, until he forced their eyes to meet. 

"Why have you been hiding behind your camera all the time, Craig?"

He didn't speak after that. Craig looked a bit flabbergasted, and the strap of his camera seemed all the more heavier. Like it was furiously weighing him down. No emotion lined those features of his, the draining from his cheeks, but still tickling his neck. 

"Well?" Marco asked again, expecting an answer.

"Because I don't like the feelings you stir in me." Craig murmured lowly, his backdrop a setting sun. Something he had been trying to capture, but something always managed to side-track him. This was one of those times. 

Marco snorted, about to turn around again, but stopped completely. "Wait a minute--feelings? Perhaps you could stop being so vague, and add onto that statement. What type?"

Craig looked like he had just swallowed a lemon, whole. He had been confused for days, upon days. He was borderline average in Chemistry because his thoughts would get so entangled with each other. That class the most, because he had a clear view of him in the front, AND everything discussed about attraction, made his stomach do a backflip. He had tried to get himself back in tune. Tried to take interest in another girl. It just couldn't be done! It was like he was an electron, and Marco was the proton. He was constantly being pulled in his direction. 

"Ilikeyou." The teen stated, very quickly.

"I beg your Pardon?"

"---Marco! I like you!"

****

[They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying. . .]

"What are you thinking about?"

Snapping back into reality, Craig gave a smirk. That distinct 'Too-Cool-For-You' look that the teenager was growing well used to. 

"Who else would I be thinking about. You."

He mockingly rolled his eyes. "I should be flattered, then." Marco entwined his left hand with Craig's own, seeming occupied in keeping his cheek pressed to his temple. Craig didn't mind, he enjoyed the feeling. The warmth. The comfort. It made him dizzy, at times. However, at the same time it scared him. What if they didn't last? 

"Are you going away to that _Photography Workshop _next month?"

This was still pretty new to Craig, for his free right hand still lay limp at his side. "Yeah." He retorted, licking his bottom lip out of habit. "Yeah, it's only for a month though. I'm excited about it."

"You called me the night Joey told you. I could hear you jumping on your bed.

Craig scoffed, and let out an amused snigger. 

"I'm going to miss you, you know." He tightened his grip on the other's hand.

He arched an eyebrow. "You'll be fine. I'll write to you when I get there."

****

[We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long]

[Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?] 

"I think you'll be way too busy." Marco murmured, pulling away from him, releasing his hand, which made the other frown in disappointment. Instead, he slid his hands over his shoulder blades. 

"Why would you say that? I can take the time out and write a letter."

"If I know you, photography is your life, Craig. You're going to be so wound up.."

He made a face at the teen. "Still, I won't forget you. It's only a month, too--"

"How do I know you won't want to move on when you come back?"

Silence. An awkward silence. Suddenly, Craig noticed a lot of things about their escape place that he hadn't known before. Like how silent it really was. He could even make out the breeze filtering in through a nearby window, causing the curtains to flutter and bang against each other. 

"Because…" He slowly started. "Because, there is nobody for me to move onto." He paused. "There's nobody else I'd rather… start a relationship with."

This was true. They had a lot of things to work out, in a relationship like this. Like telling the rest of their friends. Craig hadn't even told Joey that he wasn't planning on seeing another girl anytime soon. Regardless of all the times they had joked around, asking if their wardrobes would please the ladies. He would laugh, snap off some witty comment about how his charm would be enough to sweep a young lady off her feet, but deep down he didn't feel it. He felt hollow at the subject of girls. He had felt this way, when he was around Manny and Emma. 

Having been around Ashley, was even more awkward. 

He wanted him. He wanted Marco Del Rossi. Regardless of how much he tried to deny it.

****

[I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin']

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I am, Marco." He slid his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him into a small embrace, resting his chin against his shoulder. The other seemed startled, but wasted no time in returning the embrace with arms around his middle. "I'll miss you every second I'm there. I'll write to you, and send you pictures. The best ones I take." One could almost taste the excitement, glittering in those bright eyes of his. Never had one seen Craig quite this happy. Content, yes. Awkward and mysterious, yes. But truly happy? Never. 

Marco released a hand, gently easing him back up against the wall. Long fingers caressing the teenager's cheek, before sliding down to his chin, tilting his head to face him properly. 

"Sarò qui."

Before Craig could ask the meaning of the small, Italian phrase, soft lips brushed against his own for the first time. (At least, properly). It was a small act of attraction, fueled by understanding, and growth. For both of them. It was a new beginning. This meeting meant a lot more then the other, brief ones. They were beginning to see each other. Really see. 

He saw Marco when he kissed him, and he knew Marco saw him a bit more clearly when he kissed him back.

****

[Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?]


End file.
